Lizzie in Australia
by harrypotterperson
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo separated when he went to Australia to become a famous director. 3 years later, can they still fall in love? L/G ****Chapter 13 is up!!!!**Sorry about the weird marks - "technical difficulties"**
1. The Wedding

Lizzie in Australia  
  
Lizzie and Gordo separated when he went to Australia. 3 years later, can they still fall in love?  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything related to Lizzie McGuire  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Elizabeth McGuire, commonly known as Lizzie, watched warmly. Every eye was on the bride and groom. He best friend, Miranda Sanchez, was the bride. And, her once-annoying little brother, matt, was the groom.  
  
Lizzie glanced at her mother Jo, was crying with happiness, and Sam, her father, his arm around Jo. She quickly turned back to Miranda, who looked especially beautiful in her wedding gown. She walked up to Matt.  
  
Lizzie grinned as the pastor began leading Miranda and Matt through their wedding vows. She was shocked and happy; her tough-girl best friend was marrying her annoying brother. Looking back at the couple's happy face. She remembered her once happy face, rarely shown now.  
  
Lizzie had been dating Ethan Craft, and had been for 3 years - tenth through twelfth grade. He had asked her to marry him. Of course, she had agreed.  
  
As the wedding day approached, Lizzie saw less and less of Gordo, and the times she did see him, he was always sad, like he didn't like her dating Ethan. She remembered him receiving a letter from AMMDU - Australia's Movie and Music Directing University - the biggest and best and most expensive directing University in the world. The university's founder was Steven Spielberg. Gordo had been granted a scholarship.  
  
Lizzie hoped he wouldn't go, but Ethan did. He obviously saw Gordo as an obstacle to their love. Everyone knew that the pair loved each other deeply, and they just didn't want to admit it.  
  
With only one month to the wedding, Lizzie had her last and final talk with Gordo. They talk about many things. But he desperately tried to change Lizzie's mind to cancel her wedding. Lizzie had refused. Then Gordo had leaned in, and kissed her on the lips, hard and passionately. Even though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't resist, and kissed him back fiercely. Little did she know the kiss would change her life forever. That was the last she saw of him.  
  
Just one week before the wedding, two of the most terrible things happened. First, Gordo called, and told Lizzie's parents he was leaving for college. He had accepted the invitation to AMMDU, and was leaving in three days - missing her wedding.  
  
To make matters worse, she no longer had a wedding. Ethan had cancelled it. Angrily, he told her that he had seen her kissing Gordo, and could no longer trust her. Even though she told him Gordo wasn't in Hillridge anymore, Ethan still cancelled it.  
  
Those events led her to where she was now. She dated a few times, but lost interest. She attended a great college - Hillridge College of Fashion (HCF). It was a two-year college, and after she got out, she began looking for a job.  
  
At first she took several small jobs, like being a waitress and such, but her lucky break came just 3 months after she graduated. She was called on to be a fashion reviewer for Ralph Lauren - a well-paid and nice job. Even better, Ralph Lauren had an office in Hillridge, where she worked, and luckily she didn't have to move.  
  
So she worked and worked, while Matt and Miranda began dating. Half a year later, Matt proposed, and the marriage was held today.  
  
"Lizzie!" Jo whispered loudly. "What are you doing?" Lizzie snapped out of her daydream, and looked at the newlyweds. They were feasting along with the guests, but it was a small wedding, as they had little money - only the couple's family, Gordo's family, and some close friends were invited, like Lanny.  
  
Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everyone except Lizzie.  
  
Miranda finished feeding Matt a piece of cake and walked over to Lizzie. Loudly, she said, "Matt and I have decided where we are going for our honeymoon."  
  
Everybody looked at her.  
  
"We've decided to go to Australia and New Zealand," she told them. At the mention of Australia, Lizzie's ears perked up.  
  
"And," she continued, "We're going to bring Lizzie along!"  
  
Lizzie blushed fiercely. What was going on here? she thought.  
  
"Really," Lizzie told them, "it's your honeymoon. I shouldn't go."  
  
"Nah," Matt said. "We're just being nice. Come on." They persisted, and Lizzie gave in.  
  
She looked forward to seeing Gordo again.  
  
  
  
Please R/R! If you don't like the story, I'm not going to continue! R/R. 


	2. Leaving

Sorry - The last sentence in the first chapter should have been  
  
"She looked forward to seeing Gordo again."  
  
I tried to edit my chapter, but FFN won't let me. Stupid Fanfiction!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything related to Lizzie Mcguire. Except for my new character Jennifer, who you will meet later on.  
  
Chapter 2: Leaving  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Gordo shot out of his bed. He blinked sleep out of his, groggily. It was six in the morning.  
  
Gordo stumbled out of bed. He unconsciously showered and brushed his teeth. Then, fully awake, he toasted some bread. He grabbed the keys to his BMW 745Li Sedan. If there was one thing he was proud of besides his new apartment, it was his car. He had went along and paid a ransacking $75,000 for it. He bought it with the 200 thousand dollars he earned for co- directing two of the biggest stars, in a new movie called Scam.  
  
He drove to the university and took an early class. He was the only student in the college paid to direct. He worked most days of the week from 8 to 8. Because his classes were at this time, he was excused, agreeing to take his classes before and after the filming session, and on Saturdays. He usually took one class before 8 and one after. He took the rest of them on Saturday. Sunday was the only day he could rest. He spent most of the day sleeping.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
After the class, he headed to the filming site. It was only half an hour drive away. When he arrived, everyone was just unpacking. Actors were putting on makeup. Writers were perfecting the lines. The director, Peter Jackson, who had directed the LOTR trilogy, was looking for Gordo. Gordo parked and ran to Peter. "Hey," he said breathlessly.  
  
"Good, you're here," Peter said. He slapped his hands together. "Let's get cracking, peoples!"  
  
Gordo was once again in for a hard day.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you ready yet?"  
  
It was Miranda. Again.  
  
"Almost," Lizzie said exasperatedly. "If you stop calling me, I would be ready sooner. Geez."  
  
"Okay, I was just making sure," Miranda told her. "We're picking you up in half an hour."  
  
Lizzie agreed and hung up. She still wasn't sure if she would be happy to see Gordo again, or not. After all, she was still supposed to be angry at him. She used to be angry with him. Angry enough to want to hurt him. Hard. For ruining her life. But friends forgave each other.  
  
Right?  
  
Hopefully.  
  
Lizzie grabbed her makeup and checked her suitcase. Makeup, CD Player, CDs, and a lot of clothes. And $500 in cash.  
  
She zipped up her suitcase and lugged it to her living room. She was proud of this house. It was her own house, paid with the money she had been saving for 2 years. She no longer had to live with her parents.  
  
She had barely turned on the television when the doorbell rang. It had to be Miranda. It was too early, but who else would it be?  
  
She walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
It was Michael, a cute co-worker. She barely even talked to him, though. What was he doing here?  
  
"Hey," he said casually.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked, frowning.  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you," he said.  
  
"Now's not the time," she told him. "I'm leaving to Australia in less then 20 minutes. Maybe we can talk afterward, though."  
  
"Oh," he said, disappointed. "Well.bye." He turned around and left.  
  
Lizzie closed the door and shook her head. She returned to the television. It depicted a man talking to a woman about something. She turned it off.  
  
She wasn't in the mood to watch TV. She just wanted the think.  
  
Lizzie found her thoughts straying back to Gordo.  
  
Stop thinking about him, she ordered herself. You're mad at him.  
  
Finally, the doorbell rang again. Lizzie opened the door. It was Miranda.  
  
Lizzie gasped when she saw Miranda. She was wearing real jeans! And not a shirt she regularly wore. She wore a shirt that looked like something Matt would wear.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Lizzie asked, looking quizzically at Miranda.  
  
"A shirt and jeans," Miranda said matter-of-factly, as if she had been wearing that all her life.  
  
"But you've never wore a shirt and jeans," Lizzie informed her.  
  
"I know. But this is AUSTRALIA we're going to, not New York," Miranda said. "It's a wild country, the outback is."  
  
"Whatever," Lizzie said, hefting her suitcase into the trunk. She walked into the car - an old minivan.  
  
"Hey, mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked, surprised.  
  
"Well, someone had to make sure Matt drove carefully and didn't crash like he usually does," Jo said.  
  
"Funny," Matt said. "Ha, ha."  
  
"We wanted to say goodbye to you kids," Jo conceded.  
  
"Mom, we're not kids," Lizzie protested. "Miranda and Matt already married. You can't call us kids."  
  
"Sorry. Well anyway, once you three take off on the plane, someone's got to drive the car home, right?" Sam said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess," Lizzie said.  
  
The drive to the airport was long and tedious. Lizzie spent an hour cramped in an air-conditionless car. Inside was musty and humid. When Lizzie tried to open the window, the noise overwhelmed everyone inside. So it was very hot.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"We're going to take an airplane to Sydney. I looked it up on the Internet, and that's where - where Gordo's college is."  
  
"Ah," Lizzie said. "Then?"  
  
"Well, we'll be taking a cruise to New Zealand."  
  
"Would that be us or you two?" Lizzie wanted to know. "Do I have to stay in Austalia?"  
  
"Us," Miranda amended.  
  
"Hotels?"  
  
"We'll decide when we get there," Matt told her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The airport they were going to was a smaller one, but still large. It was a reasonably nice airport.  
  
Matt dropped them off in front of the gate, then proceeded to park in the parking area. Meanwhile, Sam and Jo helped Lizzie and Miranda carry their suitcases to the boarding gate. Matt didn't carry a suitcase; he shared one with Miranda.  
  
"Come on," Miranda said, hustling her suitcase to Gate 14 (I'm not going to describe all the weird passport stuff). "They're taking off in twenty minutes!"  
  
"Where's Matt," Sam asked. "You're not going to leave him behind, are you?"  
  
"Let's leave him behind," Lizzie suggested.  
  
Miranda shot her a look. "Stop it," she said. "That's not very funny."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie conceded.  
  
Ten minutes later, Miranda was beginning to get worried. Matt still wasn't on the plane.  
  
"I wonder what he could be doing?" Lizzie said, glancing left and right in search of her little brother.  
  
"All passengers for Gate 14 Flight 564I4, from Hillridge to Sydney, please board now. Plane will be lifting off in approximately 4 minutes."  
  
"Oh, no," Miranda said, clutching her fists, her face white.  
  
"There he is!" Lizzie said, spotting him striding quickly, eyes searching for his seats.  
  
"Whew." Miranda was relieved.  
  
"Hey," said Matt. "Just in time."  
  
"Just in time?" Miranda said incredulously. "Several more minutes, and me and Lizzie would be having a honeymoon!"  
  
  
  
The plane began rumbling, and moved slowly. It sluggishly reached a white line, and stopped.  
  
"Please turn off all electronic devices such as pagers, laptops, and CD Players," the captain said. "And make sure your seatbelt is on."  
  
Now that Lizzie wasn't anxious about Matt, she observed the plane. It was part of America West, and it was really a large plane. There were six seats in the middle, and three seat on each side. Lizzie, Miranda, and Matt sat in the middle.  
  
"You are on flight 564I4, from Hillridge to Sydney. Flight time - approximately 17 hours. Time at departure in Hillridge: 3:35 PM Thursday. Time at departure in Sydney: 7:35 AM Friday. Time at arrival in Hillridge: 7:35 AM Friday. Time at arrival in Sydney: 11:35 PM Saturday. Dinner will be served at 6:30 PM. Breakfast will be served at 6 AM. Your menus are in the pocket in front of you. Please fasten your trays to the seat in front of you. Buckle your seatbelts, and watch the flight attendants demonstrate emergency escape routes."  
  
Lizzie watched tediously as some flight attendants showed people how to put on life jackets. Didn't everyone know how to do that?  
  
Finally, the plane began to move. It began to go faster and faster. Then, as Lizzie's ears grew numb, the plane gently lifted into the air. The pilot was definitely very experienced, as this was the smoothest plane liftoff she had ever been on.  
  
"Wow!" Matt exclaimed loudly. "This is the first Lizzie hasn't thrown up on a plane in less than 5 minutes!"  
  
"Matt," Lizzie warned, "If you say something like that again, I will personally rip your."  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda said, shocked. Then she turned to Matt. "Don't try that again, young man!"  
  
"Okay," Matt said meekly.  
  
"It's okay," the woman next to Lizzie said. "I used to get airsick all the time. I still get airsick now, except I take pills."  
  
"Really," Lizzie said, hoping to sound interested.  
  
"Hi," she said. "My name is Jennifer Ranman."  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Elizabeth McGuire, but call me Lizzie. Everyone else does."  
  
"Lizzie, huh?" Jennifer said. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine," Lizzie said. "And you?"  
  
"Good." The woman had long, brown hair with blond streaks in it. She was thin, but not skinny.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So why are you going to Sydney," Jennifer asked, finally talking.  
  
"Well, I'm accompanying them."  
  
"What are they doing here?"  
  
"Well, they're here on a."  
  
"Business trip," Miranda interrupted, passing Lizzie the smallest wink. "We're here on a business trip."  
  
"Why would she come along, then?" Miranda thought fast. "She's always wanted to see Sydney. So, it's the perfect opportunity for her."  
  
"Makes sense," Jennifer said, nodding. "I'm visiting my family."  
  
There was a period of stillness where no one said anything.  
  
"Man, 17 hours," Matt complained. "When did Sydney get so far away?"  
  
"It's always been this far away," Miranda said, chuckling. She took his hand in hers.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
It was 8 hours later. Everyone was sleeping. Everyone except for Lizzie, who was never able to sleep on planes.  
  
Lizzie glanced around. It was dark. The only lights were the guiding lights in the aisles.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
Lizzie jumped, then relaxed when she found out that it was only Miranda.  
  
"Don't you remember that I can't sleep on planes?" she said.  
  
"I thought you would get over it by now," she said.  
  
"I guess I'm not," Lizzie agreed.  
  
"Nine more hours left," Miranda whispered.  
  
"Still nine?" Lizzie moaned quietly.  
  
"We're more than halfway there, at least," Miranda said hopefully.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Are you looking forward to seeing Gordo again?"  
  
Lizzie didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Lizzie considered her question. How did she feel?  
  
"I don't know," came Lizzie's reply.  
  
"You used to love him."  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie repeated.  
  
"Think about it," Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie contemplated about it. She thought of him, of his personality.  
  
Half an hour later, Miranda smiled when she saw that Lizzie had fallen asleep.  
  
"Well," she said to herself, "if the thought of Gordo can make Lizzie fall asleep when nothing else can, she's still in love." 


	3. Finally in Australia

Lizzie in Australia  
  
Disclaimer - don't own anything  
  
Please R/R! If you don't like it, tell me what I did wrong!  
Chapter 3: Finally in Australia  
  
"We have arrived in Sydney, Australia. Time at Hillridge: 7:13 AM Friday. Time at Sydney: 11:13 PM Friday. Transfer flights head to West Gate transfer. All other passengers may now proceed to Baggage Claim. I hope you have enjoyed the flight."  
  
"Finally!" Matt said happily, grinning. "We're here!"  
  
"It's midnight," Lizzie noted.  
  
"Then I guess we should check in to our hotel," Miranda said, as she walked down the aisles to the door of the airplane.  
  
"So what hotel would we be staying at?" Lizzie wondered.  
  
"Holiday Inn, I guess," Miranda said. "It's not that expensive."  
  
"Well, I brought a lot of money," Lizzie said. "So we might as well as use it. Let's stay at the Hilton."  
  
Matt and Miranda stared.  
  
"What? I'm not trying to show off. Just goes to show that work is important, too!"  
  
"Huh," Miranda said. "Vacation is also important. So is relaxation."  
  
The trio reached, the Baggage Claim  
  
"I'll get a cart," Lizzie told the couple as she headed off in the opposite direction. "Just wait for me there."  
  
"All right," Miranda said.  
  
**********  
  
When Lizzie returned, Miranda was waiting for her, , with both luggages.  
  
"Here," Lizzie said, lifting her own suitcase onto the cart.  
  
After Miranda put her and Matt's suitcase on the car, Lizzie asked, "Where's Matt?"  
  
"He went to rent a car," Miranda replied. "He said he would be back soon."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said, sitting down.  
  
The airport was almost empty, as it almost midnight. Their flight was the only one. Most of the lights were off, and it was dark.  
  
"I'm so awake," Lizzie told Miranda. "This time difference. Tomorrow I'm going to be tired."  
  
Miranda sat on a blue plastic bench. "You fell asleep last night, on the plane."  
  
"I know," Lizzie replied. "But it wasn't because of Gordo." Seeing the derisive look on Miranda's face, she added, "no, really."  
  
It was still visible on Miranda's face that she didn't believe her.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Well," Lizzie said, thinking fast. "I was tired."  
  
"You've always been tired on plane flights," Miranda said. "But you've never fallen asleep before."  
  
"I did this time," Lizzie protested.  
  
****************  
  
Gordo woke up, and the glowing numbers on his clock told him it was 11:32 PM. He was sweating from his bad dream.  
  
It was a dream about Lizzie. For some reason he had been thinking incessantly about her. He could still see her long, silky blond hair. He could feel her smooth skin. He could smell the sweet perfume around her.  
  
Gordo tried to shake these thoughts out. There was no way Lizzie would let him even remotely close. Not after what he did to her. She would probably hit him instead. And it wasn't like he didn't deserve, either.  
  
Gordo looked further into the past. To middle school. They had been friends, and for Gordo, that had been heaven just to be around her. He wished they were more, though.  
  
But he never admitted it to her. Not once. Maybe if he had, he might have Lizzie's arms around him. Maybe. They might be together. They might be married. They might be, but they weren't.  
  
He had screwed just so many times. He had the chance. They had been all alone, just the two of them, after a murder mystery game, which Gordo knew Lizzie, let him win, for some reason, and Gordo had been so close, so close, but ended so lamely. He almost asked her out on a real date, but instead invited her to play the mystery game again.  
  
That wasn't even close to the last stupid event he had done.  
  
It's always easier expressing your feelings through writing than talking, right?  
  
That's what Gordo though. It should have been easier e-mailing his thoughts about her. He had, but in the end he had signed it 'confused_guy.' So she didn't have a clue who was talking about whom. He almost told her later, but backed out lamely at the last second, saying she gave great advice.  
  
How could he have been so stupid?  
  
That wasn't the last chance he had to tell her his feelings.  
  
He could have written it on her yearbook. He could have written, "dear Lizzie, I think you're pretty, and I would like to go out with you sometime." At least he could have signed it 'confused_guy.'  
  
How hard could that be? Not hard.  
  
But Gordo was always a chicken when it came to expressing his feelings.  
  
Oh, well. He would have to be satisfied with being the richest kid in the university, and the potential to become the greatest film director in all of history. Perhaps surpass even the founder of this university.  
  
She had always been comfortable being his friend. Maybe she would forgive him. Maybe. Maybe he should call her. Later, perhaps. Later.  
  
He fell asleep with the resolution that he would call her.  
  
******* Lizzie was wide-awake in the back seat of their rented car. It was a newer model of a Honda. Their suitcases were in the trunk. They were heading to the Hilton, which was about 30 minutes away. Matt was driving.  
  
Lizzie still wasn't sleepy, even though it was almost midnight. So she just stared out around as they drove, half in a trance, half alert.  
  
When they finally reached the Hilton, there was still a employee waiting. He opened the door of the car. Nodding her thanks, Lizzie opened the back trunk, grabbed a suitcase, handed the other one to Matt, and then strode inside.  
  
The hotel was tall and fancy, with flowers, and a waterfall, which was placed in the center. The walls were made of a beautiful marble. On one side of the floor was a café; while on the other there was a souvenir shop. Near the door in the front, it was just a place to sit and relax.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda sat down while Matt took care of checking in.  
  
"He really is cute and handsome, isn't her?" Miranda said, nodding towards Matt.  
  
Lizzie gave a disgusted look. "Please don't talk about how cute he is, alright? It gives me the shivers." She laughed, and Miranda joined in.  
  
They stood up and clutched their suitcases as Matt walked towards them. "Floor 14," he said. "Room 1411."  
  
The room was at the very end of the floor. It was tiring to drag her suitcase all the way back there, and the doors never seemed to go in the right order.  
  
"Look at this," Lizzie complained. "Room 1403, then 1409, then 1422, then 1430. Makes no sense!"  
  
Matt shrugged. "Hilton's kind of stupid, I guess."  
  
"Why does our room have to be so far back in the building?" Miranda said. "It's no fair."  
  
"Here we are," Matt said as they finally reached the room. "1411."  
  
Inside the room was fabulous. There was a large bed in the end, with an end table on both sides. The bed was facing a television. There was a glass table at the very end, up against the wall, with a bowl of fruit, and two cans of soda. A chocolate sat on both of the pillow on the bed. There was a larger table close to the door, The room also had a desk, a sofa, and 2 chairs. There was a door to the bathroom on the side.  
  
"Wow," Matt commented. "Nice room."  
  
"Yeah, well, how much did I pay for it?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Um..." Matt said. "A lot."  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a shower," Miranda said. "I'll get my clothes." She reached in the suitcase.  
  
Lizzie sat down on the bed. "Hmm..." she noted. "There's only 1 bed. I guess I'll sleep on the ground."  
  
"I'll sleep on the ground," Matt offered.  
  
"I really don't want to sleep with Miranda," Lizzie said. "And both of you can't sleep on the ground."  
  
She sat for a while, thinking.  
  
"I'm going to call my mom," Lizzie said. "Hmm, the area code is... okay, here it is."  
  
She dialed the number. And it rang. And it rang. Finally, someone picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" It was Jo.  
  
"Hey mom!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Hi, honey!" Jo said excitedly. "So what did you do at Australia?"  
  
"We just got here an hour ago!"  
  
"It takes that long?" Jo said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, you'll never guess what happened here, Lizzie!"  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked dryly.  
  
"Someone special called," Jo said. "Guess who?"  
  
"What is wrong with you, mom? Why are you acting so weird?"  
  
"Well," Jo began slowly. "Ethan called." 


	4. Finishing the Night

Lizzie in Australia  
  
Okay, okay, a couple say this is kind've unrealistic, so I'll try to make it more life-like.  
  
Please R/R! If I can get over 50, I'll be HAPPY!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Finishing the Night  
  
"Ethan called?! " Lizzie exclaimed incredulously. "Do you know why?"  
  
"No," Jo replied. "I didn't asked. He asked me where you were. I told him you were on the plane to Australia. So he asked me for your phone number. He said it was urgent. I told him I didn't know, and I would give it to him when I found out. He said it was okay."  
  
Ethan. Called. Her. Lizzie was beginning to feel woozy.  
  
"So... What's your phone number?"  
  
Lizzie was still confused and excited all at once.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, snapping herself out of her dizziness. She began searching papers and folders frantically. "Wait, here it is."  
  
She wondered what was going on with Ethan.  
  
"What is it?" Jo asked, beginning to become concerned for her daughter.  
  
"No... Nothing," Lizzie said. She shook herself. "Its... (675) 875-9372 Room number 1411."  
  
"Okay," Jo said. There was a pause.  
  
Lizzie was still amazed Ethan wanted to talk to her. This was her ex- boyfriend Ethan Craft, the hottest guy around!  
  
"So how have things been back in Hillridge?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Good," Jo said, relieved to have something to talk about. "Sam has been partying ever since you guys left - with me. It's been really fun having the house all to us. I don't think I can remember a time when you guys were gone this long, this serious. It was either only you, or Matt. So we're having a good time."  
  
Lizzie couldn't get it out of her head that Ethan wanted to talk to her. Wow.  
  
"Do you want to speak with Matt?" Lizzie asked her mom.  
  
"Sure," Jo said.  
  
"Matt!" Lizzie said. "Mom wants to talk to you!"  
  
"Okay," Matt said. "Just a second."  
  
He jumped off the bed, then walked to the phone, and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Matt," Jo said. "So how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, mom," Matt said.  
  
"What time is it over there? Are you tired?"  
  
"Right now it is approximately... 12:13."  
  
"In the afternoon?"  
  
"At night," Matt said.  
  
"Then why aren't you sleeping?" Jo said, suspiciously.  
  
"Well, over there it's the morning, and we haven't adjusted to the time zone," Matt told her.  
  
"Oh," Jo said. "I see."  
  
"Is that all?" Matt said.  
  
"I guess," Jo said. "Well, good-bye."  
  
"Bye, mom," Matt said. He hung up the phone.  
  
Miranda opened the bathroom door and walked out. She had her pajamas on, and her hair was mostly dry. Matt entered into the bathroom.  
  
Lizzie had a thought.  
  
"Don't you want me to have my own room?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Miranda said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I mean, don't you want to have your own room? As it is your honeymoon," Lizzie said, quite sneakily.  
  
"It's okay," Miranda said, completely oblivious to where she was getting at.  
  
"Never mind," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So when are you going to try to find Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to try to find Gordo?" Lizzie asked, almost suspiciously.  
  
"Well, yeah," Miranda said, "but... I think you finding him is more important than it is for me. After all, you have to forgive him."  
  
"What makes you think I want to forgive him?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, you should," Miranda said. "You're best friends."  
  
Slowly the subject drifted away, and they talked happily.  
  
Ten minutes later, Matt returned.  
  
"I'm showering," Lizzie announced. She left for the bathroom.  
  
"Does Lizzie have to stay with us?" Matt said as soon as Lizzie closed the door.  
  
"Yeah. Until she meets Gordo. Then somehow we'll convince Gordo and Lizzie to stay together. They'll settle their differences, and they'll realize they still love each other. It's the perfect plan."  
  
"I guess," Matt said. "But I did we really come here to play matchmaker with those two?"  
  
"Partly," Miranda said.  
  
**********************  
  
After Lizzie showered, she brushed her teeth and blew-dry her hair. She was about to open the door when she heard an interesting conversation.  
  
"She better not reunite with Ethan," Miranda was saying.  
  
"I hope not," Matt agreed.  
  
"We'll try to find Gordo the day after tomorrow, as soon as possible."  
  
"I'll see if I can keep Ethan out of the way," Matt told her.  
  
"The plan should let..."  
  
Lizzie opened the door. "What plan?"  
  
"Nothing," Matt said quickly, mind racing to find an excuse.  
  
"The plan for tomorrow," Miranda said. Both of them looked relieved.  
  
"Let's sleep now," Matt suggested.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said. She spread out her blankets over the ground, and plopped herself down.  
  
********  
  
Lizzie couldn't sleep. It was nearly one in the morning. She was restless. She wanted to stretch, to do something. She wanted to move.  
  
She quietly got up and tiptoed to the bathroom. She silently closed the door, and opened the lights.  
  
She sat down cross-legged and began to think. Her mind flashed back to the strange conversation Matt and Miranda were having. The plan? Keeping Ethan out of the way?  
  
Then it hit her. Of course! It was what Miranda always did. She was trying to set her and Gordo up. That must be it.  
  
Well, she wasn't going to fall for it. If she wanted to be with Ethan, she would be with Ethan. If she wanted to be with Gordo, she would be with Gordo. She didn't want her and Gordo together, remembering how they got together. She didn't want her lifetime soul mate to be with her because her best friend set them up.  
  
She grinned. It was good for her friend to try to do something like this. It meant she was concerned.  
  
As she left the room, she smiled grimly again. As she tiptoed across the room, she made up her mind.  
  
She wasn't going to fall for Miranda's plan. She was going on her own. And she was going for Ethan.  
Do you like it? Please R/R. 


	5. It's Our First Day!

Hello!  
  
For all you L/G fans, Gordo will in introduced in the next couple of chapters. And by the way, this entire plot is to help the story be more interesting. Don't worry; it's still a L/G fanfic. And I'm going to introduce a couple old characters. Not here though. Later. But you have to review! Or you can email me at fingolfin_14@yahoo.com  
  
Back to the Story!  
Chapter 5: It's Our First Day!  
  
"Hey."  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes groggily. "What time is it?"  
  
"Eleven-thirty!" Miranda almost shouted. "Get up."  
  
"Huh," Lizzie said sleepily. "Why?"  
  
"You have to get up," Miranda told her, more or less strictly.  
  
"I'm tired." Lizzie groaned as she got up.  
  
Miranda made a point of yawning. "So am I. But come on, you can still wake up like me."  
  
Lizzie slowly left her 'bed,' a bunch of blankets thrown together with pillows on top of it. She hobbled into the bathroom, showered, and brushed her teeth.  
  
"Where's Matt?" she asked, frowning.  
  
"He's downstairs," Miranda told her. "Waiting for you to come down. It's already lunchtime."  
  
"What are we doing today?" Lizzie asked as she snatched her purse from the table.  
  
"Don't know yet," Miranda said. They rode the elevator downstairs.  
  
"Hey," Matt said, greeting her. "You finally got up."  
  
"Well, I was tired," Lizzie said.  
  
************ The day passed by quickly, and rather eventfully. Lizzie, Matt and Miranda jogged, ran, walked, and drove their way through Sydney, passing by the Opera House, the harbor, and river, the beautiful shops, the malls, and other nice places.  
  
"Wow. I never knew Sydney was such an exciting place," Lizzie said, over a more of a fancy dinner with Matt and Miranda.  
  
"Me too," Matt and Miranda agreed.  
  
"There's no beach here?" Matt wondered, scooping into a plate of brown mush the restaurant called an 'desert.'  
  
"I guess not," Miranda said.  
  
Matt spit out the mush onto his plate. "Ewww, yuck," he exclaimed.  
  
Lizzie decided to skip this last portion of the meal.  
  
**********  
  
As the trio drove back to the hotel, Lizzie stared out the window. She wondered what Ethan was doing. Where he was. She was almost glad she wasn't thinking about Gordo so much. Almost. Almost because sometimes she felt like she was betraying him by still being so angry with him.  
  
Matt parked the car, and they exited it, walking back to the hotel.  
  
As Lizzie was walking, she noticed a strangely familiar face.  
  
The figure sort of jogged to her.  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
It was Ethan.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie," Ethan said, smiling his goofy smile that Lizzie loved and adored so much. He hadn't changed much. He was still as handsome as ever, with dark brown eyes, and brown hair, and tanned skin.  
  
"Hey," Lizzie said nervously. But she was bursting inside. Ethan? Here? It was incredible. Just two days ago he was back in Hillridge. Something was going on.  
  
"Uh, we'd better leave," Matt said, grabbing Miranda's hand, and excusing both of them. Miranda gave him a hard look, then accepted his advice, and they both left.  
  
"Hey," Ethan said again. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Good," Lizzie said. "But what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I decided to fly over," Ethan said. "I desperately wanted to talk to you, but your mom said you were here. So I just flew here. I got here an hour ago. I've been here ever since I left the airport."  
  
"Wow, that's really sweet," Lizzie said, stepping closer to him. She briefly touched his cheek.  
  
***********  
  
"This isn't good," Miranda said, looking almost angry with the pair. "Ethan's not supposed to be here. He's supposed to be in Hillridge, halfway across the world. A bazillion miles away."  
  
"I assume that blows off our last chance to hook up Lizzie and Gordo," Matt said glumly. "This whole honeymoon setup was a waste. A waste of money. And time. A waste of everything. We should have gone to Paris like we wanted to."  
  
"You don't know that yet," Miranda said, frowning. "Ethan might not want to talk to her about reuniting. Maybe he just wants to talk."  
  
"Then why would he fly halfway across the world, spend thousands of dollars, just to come here to ask for her advice? I don't think so."  
  
Miranda had to admit that this was looking very bad for their plans. Neither had even touched the thought that Ethan would fly all the way over here.  
  
*********  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Lizzie asked him gently.  
  
Ethan took a deep breath, and nervously half-jumped around. "I wanted to say...I wanted to say..."  
  
"Say what?" Lizzie asked, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something," Ethan said. "Ever since we broke up...I've been thinking - which isn't something I usually do." He laughed quietly and anxiously at his own joke.  
  
Lizzie didn't think that was very funny.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you..." Ethan repeated softly.  
  
Lizzie waited for an answer.  
  
"Lizzie... I love you."  
  
This was the probably the phrase that Lizzie least expected to hear.  
Well?!? Do you like it?!? I hope. Please R/R!!!!!!!!! 


	6. In Love?

Lizzie an Australia  
  
I got to thinking last night the name sound kind've dumb. If anyone has any ideas, could you tell me?  
Chapter 6: In Love?  
  
"Wow," Lizzie breathed softly. She was speechless.  
  
Ethan didn't say anything. He stood there, silently, waiting for her to take all of it in.  
  
"I know that it's been 2 years, but I wanted to tell you... before..." He didn't finish the sentence.  
  
He didn't need to. Lizzie knew what he was going to say, from the way he was looking at her. He was going to say, "Before you meet with Gordo."  
  
Lizzie guessed he was jealous, almost.  
  
Ethan, jealous? Ethan wasn't jealous of other boys. Other boys were jealous of Ethan. That was the circle.  
  
What changed that?  
  
Lizzie didn't know.  
  
"I know you probably don't want to think about it... but..." he started, his voice husky and intense.  
  
He turned around and prepared to leave.  
  
"Will you think about it?" he asked.  
  
"I already did," Lizzie told him softly. Then she reached up, and gently kissed him on the lips. They held for a second, then let go.  
  
"Thanks," Ethan said, his facing warming. He would never forget the day when Lizzie gave him their first kiss. It was beautiful. It was her lips that had attracted him in the first place, and her personality second. Her kissing...that was why he chose Lizzie above prettier, more popular girls like Kate Sanders. And plus, the popular girls were so...snobby.  
  
He knew Kate wanted him, too. When he had rejected her, and told her why, she instantly changed her attitude toward other people. But Ethan knew it was false. All false.  
  
Ethan returned his gaze back to Lizzie. She really was so beautiful, and hot, and sexy.  
  
"Lizzie... do you want to, like, go out?"  
  
Lizzie frowned. "When?"  
  
"Now," Ethan said.  
  
"But...I already ate. And besides, its 100o- at night."  
  
"I know," Ethan said, grinning. "How about dessert. Say... Dairy Queen."  
  
Lizzie shrugged. "Sure."  
  
Ethan half-laughed. "I love ice cream."  
  
"Let's go," Ethan said, taking her hand in his.  
  
*******  
  
"And now their dating - ten minutes after they met again after 2 years! I guess Lizzie is still so shallow, sometimes." Miranda was fuming.  
  
"Lizzie's life is Lizzie's life," Matt told her quietly. "You can't change that."  
  
"I know," Miranda said, angrily. "But I'm so depressed. After all, we paid so much to try to hook them up. And then everything goes wrong. Sometimes I hate life."  
  
Matt looked hurt.  
  
"Sorry," Miranda apologized. "I was just angry. Never fear, I love you very deeply. More than anyone else."  
  
"Alright," Matt said.  
  
**********  
  
Gordo was staying at Marriott. He usually took a trip to Sydney every month - not that he needed to. But it was hassle, driving one hour and a half to Sydney. So around once a month he took two days, one night off college to just hang around Sydney, to enjoy its beautiful scenery, the sky, the stars, just the beauty of the city itself.  
  
He loved this city more than any other.  
  
He was strolling along, alone, near some parks, when he saw a sign for a Dairy Queen, about three blocks away.  
  
He decided to head there and buy some ice cream to enjoy.  
  
Little did he know, he was going to see Lizzie and Ethan, together.  
  
And it was going to break his heart.  
Sorry so short - didn't have a lot of time. The more you review, the faster I write, and the longer I write. R/R, please please please please! 


	7. Unexpected Eavesdropping

Lizzie in Australia  
  
Hi, I haven't updated in a week already. I've been watching too much tv. I take criticism, if you review. So don't feel the need to only praise me.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 7: Unexpected Eavesdropping  
  
Gordo was strolling along, joyfully almost, happy with himself. The filming of Scam had finished yesterday; the party was next month. Now he could resume his normal schedule and starting sleeping earlier and waking up earlier. Gordo grinned to himself at this prospect.  
  
He crossed Mays Street (couldn't think of any other name) which was a shortcut to the Dairy Queen (couldn't think of any other ice cream shop).  
  
Then he headed to the official library of Australia. It was made of white marble, which was modeled after the library in Washington, DC. (By the way, don't sue me, 'cause none of this stuff is true - at least, I don't think so.)  
  
He was paced across the lawn, which was so green, and dark and beautiful under the full moon.  
  
He walked, but was startled when he saw an oddly familiar face. Lizzie? Miranda? Larry?  
  
No. He peered closer. It was Ethan.  
  
Gordo frowned. When did Ethan get here? And who was that next to him.  
  
In shock, eyes widening, Gordo saw the glint of moonlight on the woman's long, silky blond hair.  
  
It was Lizzie.  
  
What was she doing here?  
  
******  
  
Earlier...  
  
"That'll be four ninety-five," the cashier person said. (Sorry, I don't know Australian currency).  
  
Ethan rummaged through his wallet, and then peeled off a five bill. "Here," he said. He took his double fudge chocolate ice cream, and handed Lizzie her plain vanilla.  
  
They walked out, and continued to stroll around. They eventually reached a darker, less brightly lit area. They walked around the lawn.  
  
"Can I try some of yours?" Ethan asked childishly.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Sure, if I can try some of yours." She held out her dessert, and Ethan licked some of it. She tentatively took a bite of his.  
  
Ethan looked at her. "Good?"  
  
"Sure," she said. "But not as good as mine."  
  
"Mine's better," Ethan argued.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked Ethan.  
  
*****  
  
Gordo heard these words. They clarified that it was indeed Lizzie. No one else sounded like that.  
  
Gordo didn't want to spy or eavesdrop, but on the other hand, he desperately wanted to know what they were doing here. So he quietly tiptoed behind a group of dark bushe and trees.  
  
"Well," Ethan was saying, "I told you I flew here to see you. And I found out from your phone number that you stayed in the Hilton. I also know you're in room 1411. I rang the bell, but no one was home, so I just stood outside here, so that I would find you."  
  
Lizzie was touched by his devotion.  
  
However, Gordo was in a state of total confusion. When he left, Ethan and Lizzie were going to marry in two weeks. They were engaged, and deeply in love. Why would he not know where Lizzie was? What had happened?  
  
Perhaps another answer from Lizzie would clarify that.  
  
"I really love you too," Gordo heard Lizzie say.  
  
Hmmmm. If they had been married for two years, why are they still saying mushy stuff like that? Gordo wondered. Were they always gushing out like that?  
  
Gordo was beginning to feel miserable. Luckily he hadn't called her yet. He would have been utterly rejected.  
  
"Lizzie," Ethan said, so softly that Gordo strained to hear his words. Ethan took her hand, and sat down.  
  
Lizzie scooted closer to Ethan, her hands stroking his arms.  
  
They leaned closer, and the couple threw away their cones.  
  
Gordo closed his eyes. He couldn't watch this. He couldn't watch the woman he loved for what, 10, 11, 12 years, just kiss this man.  
  
But he opened his eyes. Peering out from under the bushes, he saw their lips touch. Gently at first, but growing in passion. Soon they were kissing hard, fiercely. Ethan's hands stroked her back.  
  
It hurt Gordo in more ways he could say. This was Lizzie. Someone he knew and trusted.  
  
But all that was gone, Gordo realized. It all fell apart when he left.  
  
Any relationship, any feeling that Gordo might have had for Lizzie disappeared.  
  
And Gordo guessed that Lizzie never did feel anything for him.  
  
Gordo finally got up, and not caring, not caring about anything, not even caring he was making enough noise Ethan and Lizzie might've seen him, just wanting to leave. Forever.  
  
He ran and ran, all the way back to his hotel, not taking a cab. When he got back, he ran up 10 flights of stairs to his room. He was red, breathing hard, trying to catch his breath.  
  
His love for Lizzie was gone.  
  
So was Lizzie.  
  
*****  
  
A rustling in the trees interrupted the beautiful kiss they were sharing. Startled, they looked for the cause of the sound. Finding none, they returned to each other's eyes.  
  
Lizzie was falling deeper and deeper into his love as she kissed him, again and again.  
  
Well, I thought that was the appropriate place to leave off. Please R/R! Thanks. 


	8. Meeting Gordo!

Lizzie in Australia  
  
Please R/R!  
  
Chapter 8: Meeting Gordo  
"I wonder who that was?" Ethan asked later, after their kiss.  
  
"I'm not sure," Lizzie responded. "Let's look." She got up, grabbed Ethan's hand, and they walked around to the spot where, evidently, someone had been there.  
  
"My Nancy Drew training kicks in," Lizzie commented wryly. "I discover that the person ran, for reasons unknown, crushed the grass. He was not big, but light, and yet strong at the same time."  
  
"It could be anyone," Ethan said. "We'll never figure it out."  
  
"Why would anyone want to watch us?" Lizzie wondered aloud.  
  
"Who knows? Who cares? Let's just go."  
  
Lizzie was absolutely sure she was imagining it, but she felt like someone was watching them.  
  
She shook off the feeling, and followed Ethan.  
  
*********  
  
Later that night, Lizzie settled down for bed. It was nearly midnight, and the time difference still hurt Lizzie, and she was unable to sleep.  
  
*********  
  
"Wake up, wake up!" Miranda was calling for the second time.  
  
Lizzie groaned and sat up. "I'm up." She hobbled into the bathroom.  
  
About 25 minutes later, she finally came out.  
  
"We're going to see Gordo today," Miranda said.  
  
"But..." Lizzie protested. "We're going to explore Sydney today!"  
  
"Didn't we already do that?" Miranda told her matter-of-factly. "Besides, would you rather spend time with Ethan - again - then to finally see Gordo?"  
  
"Can't we see him tomorrow?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Can't you see Ethan tomorrow?" Miranda retorted. "I want to see Gordo. We've haven't seen him for 2 years! 2 years!"  
  
Then the phone started to ring.  
  
Lizzie picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
It was Ethan. "Hey, baby."  
  
"Hi," Lizzie replied "So...why are you calling?"  
  
"Nothing," he said. "So...still up for today."  
  
"Sure," Lizzie said. "When'll you pick me..."  
  
Miranda, who obviously knew where this was going, instantly snatched the phone away from Lizzie. She said, "I'm sorry, but Lizzie has plans today. See ya." She immediately hung up the phone.  
  
Lizzie instantly turned snappish and angry. "What'd you do that for?" she snapped.  
  
"Nothing," Miranda said. She took a deep breath. "You know, even in first grade, I thought us three were going to be friends for life, best friends for life. When I think of 'best friend,' it usually means a person who'll stick up to you. However..." She was stopped by an angry kick from Lizzie.  
  
"Shut up," Lizzie snarled. "I'm still his best friend." She turned, and pridefully exited the room, her long blond hair vibrating in waves.  
  
"Then start acting like it!" Miranda almost yelled to her.  
  
Lizzie gave the appearance of not hearing a single word she said.  
  
Matt finally re-entered the room. "Honey," he said, taking Miranda into his arms, "aren't you making too big of a deal out of this? Let Lizzie go her own way."  
  
"Maybe," Miranda reflected. "But by doing this, I think I'm helping the both of them."  
  
"You could," Matt said. "But you might end up breaking them up and pushing them further and further apart. You can nudge them into the direction you want them to go, but you can't force them along that path. That's their choice to make."  
  
"Very profound," Miranda commented. "Maybe you should be a preacher."  
  
They left the hotel, following Lizzie. She waited for them on the side of the car, not saying anything.  
  
Matt unlocked the car door and climbed in, Miranda next to him. "You coming?" he asked Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie, still silent, got in the car and closed the door.  
  
"Holding a grudge, big sis?" Matt said, trying to lighten the heavy mood.  
  
Lizzie continued to give them the silent treatment.  
  
Matt started up the car, and drove out of the parking lot. "Where to?"  
  
"Umm... It's an hour and a half drive," Miranda said. "But take that highway." She pointed to the center highway.  
  
Matt quickly sped up.  
  
Lizzie, still tired after staying up nearly all night with Ethan, fell asleep almost immediately.  
About an hour later, even Matt could feel his eyes drooping. They were heading north, in a small, but smooth, road. Everyone was sleeping, and the atmosphere was so comfortable that he himself was drifting off.  
  
Feeling his eyes shut, he pulled off to the side, and poked at Miranda.  
  
"Can you drive, honey?" he asked. "I'm kinda tired." Miranda's eyes were half-closed with sleepiness, but she nodded, and slowly climbed to the front seat.  
  
"Thanks," Matt said, falling asleep instantly.  
  
The rest of the drive was uneventful. Miranda drove the rest of the way.  
  
The university that Gordo was studying at was certainly nice and definitely quite expensive. It featured a large, central building, sporting the words AMMDU in silver in the front. Other smaller, but no less nice, buildings were connected by hallways. On both sides and on the back were apartment buildings. Like the library, it sported a large, beautiful waterfall and a large, green lawn. Students were milling around, some talking, some studying, but most relaxing on the benches that overlooked a small lake. Some kids were even fishing. There were a couple hundred kids, as far as Miranda could see.  
  
Miranda parked the car a long distance away, as there were no spaces closer.  
  
"Guys, wake up. We're here." Matt got up quickly, but Lizzie was a harder problem.  
  
Miranda pulled her from her seat and was about to drop her when she opened her eyes, then got up.  
  
"Let's go," she said wearily, like a puppy to see his old master. There was no determination or excitement in her voice.  
  
They walked quite a distance, with Matt admiring the university, Lizzie apparently sleepwalking, and Miranda thinking to herself.  
  
The group walked carefully on the cement, as their were no people walking on the lawn. They went in, and saw more students, milling about. A red sign hanging from the ceiling said, "New here? This way to the administration office." It was accompanied by a sign, which pointed to the right hallway.  
  
They turned around, discovering that there were fewer people here.  
  
They continued on for a short distance, and then finally reached the office.  
  
"Hello," a tall blond woman, dressed in a gray suit, said.  
  
"Hi. Well, uh, some," she put an emphasis on her last word, "of us are friends of Gordo. Do you know where he lives?"  
  
The woman looked at her strangely, as if she was weird. Which in any case was true, at least in Lizzie's opinion. Actually, stupid would be more like it.  
  
"Sure," the woman said. "It should be in our database. But I don't know if he's home." She clicked a few buttons on a computer, then said, "the name..."  
  
"David Gordon," Lizzie said. "Gordo's his nickname."  
  
The woman nodded. "There's no Gordo here." She typed in David Gordon, then several seconds later, the computer showed the results.  
  
"David Gordon...hmmm...he would be in building A-4, Room 14. That's to your left. A through H are the more expensive apartments...you should find the room pretty easily. You can walk there, it's only a 5 minutes away."  
  
"Thanks," Matt said, nodding.  
  
*********  
  
The apartment complex in which Gordo resided housed very wealthy kids, obviously. Each room came with it's own private parking spot, and although it was no garage, it did keep rain, hail, or whatever thunderstorm that might come this way.  
  
Matt kept pointing out nice cars. BMWs, Porches, Acuras, even a few Ferraris - these were definitely high-class cars.  
  
"I wonder where Gordo got the money to pay for all this," Matt speculated. "His family isn't that rich, are they?"  
  
"Maybe they saved up his college funds," Miranda suggested.  
  
The trio rode the elevator up to room 14. Although the building was huge, there were only 4 rooms on each floor, so they had to ride to the fourth floor.  
  
"Man, these rooms must be massive," Lizzie commented nervously. Where did Gordo get all this money?  
  
"You got that right," Matt said.  
  
Finally, they reached room 14. Matt immediately went to push the bell, but Miranda stopped him.  
  
Lizzie was trembling all over. She shivered as if it were cold. She was nervous. She was about to see Gordo again...Gordo. The boy who loved her for over 8 years. The boy whom she loved for over 5 years.  
  
The boy she now disapproved of. The boy she tried, the boy she wanted, to dislike. But it wasn't possible.  
  
Lizzie, her hands quivering, gently pressed the bell. She could hear it ring.  
  
She felt as if she had been waiting forever for this moment.  
  
To do what? To see the boy she once loved?  
  
The minutes they waited seemed like an eternity.  
  
She never wavered from her position. She forgot all about Matt and Miranda, looking and studying her emotions intensely.  
  
Finally, as if in slow motion, the door opened. A boy, dark curly haired, stepped out.  
  
It was funny how the first thing she noticed was his hair.  
  
"Hello?" David Gordon said. "Lizzie?"  
Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! 


	9. Of Gordo

Lizzie in Australia

No, I don't own anything

Chapter 9: Of Gordo

When Gordo arrived home last night, he was terribly exhausted. Having run all the way from the park to the hotel as fast as he could, he could have sworn he'd sprained at least 3 muscles.

So when Gordo got home and nearly midnight, he plopped down on his bed and fell asleep before he hit the bed.

It was way past his wake up time when he woke up, almost eleven. Luckily it was Sunday, so he didn't have to go anywhere. 

Depressed. That was the emotion Gordo felt. He was depressed and unhappy. About Lizzie. And he didn't like that feeling. He always wanted to be a happy man. And in his dreams, happy meant being with Lizzie.

But Lizzie had Ethan, and didn't likely even want to see him again.

The doorbell rang. Gordo wondered who it was.

He opened the door, and was surprised to see...

"Lizzie?" Gordo said incredulously, surprised. He looked flustered, embarrassed, happy, angry, and sad all at once – if such a look was even possible.

"Hey," Lizzie said slowly, awkwardly. 

Neither Miranda nor Matt said anything, though both were literally bursting with happiness.

"Gordo," Lizzie finished lamely. _Did she forget his name? What was wrong with her?_

"Hi," Gordo said, professionally, like he was talking to a salesperson.

While Lizzie was desperately trying to act smooth and calm in front of Gordo, and failing, Miranda studied him and peered past him.

Gordo's appearance had changed. Not a lot; he was still recognizable, but he had definitely changed his look.

He was way more handsome.

One of the first things Miranda noticed was that he grew. Back in high school, Gordo was almost a head shorter than Lizzie. Now, he was a bit taller. Not much, but he grew. He had also cut his hair shorter, and while it was still as unruly as ever, it was shorter. He had gold streaks in it, like someone had accidentally splattered gold paint on his hair with a paintbrush. His hair gave the appearance that he didn't care what other people thought about it, and that he never bothered to comb it himself.

"Yo, what's up dude?"  Matt asked loudly, happily. It felt good to see Gordo again.

"Nothing," Gordo said quickly, still looking expectantly at Lizzie. Was she still that mad at him?

Lizzie looked away from his soft blue eyes. It felt too hard for her to see them. It brought back memories that she didn't want to confront. Memories of love for Gordo.

Reminiscences she didn't want anymore. Those were memories that might potentially destroy her relationship with Ethan.

Gordo looked like he knew what she was thinking, and he too, glanced away.

Miranda took away the awkward silence. "So Gordo. It's me, Miranda."

"Yeah. I know," Gordo said, still talking to her like an old friend, so different from the way to talked to Lizzie. He grinned, and she was relieved to be past any embarrassing moments.

"Can we come in?" Matt asked.

"Sure," Gordo said, acting more like a waiter than a friend.

Miranda walked past Lizzie and whispered quietly, "he's hot." Lizzie gave a nervous and quiet chuckle.

Gordo sat down. He was wearing a way-to-big shirt, and an equally large pants. They looked like a guy's version of pajamas. He yawned, as if he hadn't slept for a long time.

Miranda inspected the room. It was large – the living room itself was bigger than Matt and Miranda's newly purchased apartment. It was tastefully decorated with all sorts of small, fancy things. It felt, smelled, and looked like a model home for the million-dollar homes at Beverly Hills.

As Miranda scanned the room, her eye caught a very large poster. It read 

KEVIN                                 DAVID                                 LINDA

O'Nep                                     Scagger                                   Malton

SCAM

(Picture)

Directed by: Peter Jackson

Co-directed by: David Gordon

Miranda gasped in shock. Maybe that was where he got all that money. She decided to bring it into the topic.

"Gordo," she said, pointing.

Gordo looked at where she pointed at, as did Lizzie and Matt. He nodded knowingly.

"So dude, is that where you got all that money?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Gordo said. "Tons of it. You should see my car. It's really cool."

Matt's eyes widened. "Let's go take a look!"

_Boys and their toys_, Miranda thought, rolling her eyes. Then she laughed, and put her hand on Matt's. "Not now," she said.

Matt looked disappointed, but didn't go anywhere.

"Have him around your fingers, eh, Miranda?" Gordo said. Matt turned red, and Miranda looked sheepish.

"You better watch out for her bossing around," Gordo joked. 

Miranda looked again around saw a picture, in what looked like a real silver frame. It was her, Lizzie, and Gordo in Rome, against the backdrop of the beautiful city at night, with all its bright, pretty lights and buildings.

"Do want something to drink?" Gordo asked, returning to be the polite waiter.

"Nothing," Lizzie said quickly. "I'm fine."

"Water," Miranda said.

"Yo, do you have any coke?" Matt said, grinning. Lizzie stared daggers at him.

"Just a sec," Gordo said. He went into the kitchen to grab Miranda's water and Matt's coke.

He returned only a few moments later. They all sat down, and Miranda could tell Lizzie was too embarrassed and still stunned about seeing Gordo to make much of a conversation.

"So, you look different now," Lizzie said, then cringed. What a smooth thing to say to your best friend, she thought.

Gordo looked quizzically at Lizzie. "I guess."

"Really different," Matt added on helpfully.

If looks could kill, Matt would be dead. Luckily, Matt was just playing out his part good.

***

I couldn't think of anything for their conversation. Must be my worst chapter ever. Probably my shortest, too. But still, review. Press the 'go' button on the bottom left corner of the page. 

Thanks. I'll put a chapter during spring break.


	10. Kate

Lizzie in Australia  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
I'm putting a lot of coincidences in this chapter, but oh well  
Chapter 10: Kate  
  
Ethan was angry.  
  
Angry. His girlfriend for a day, two days, maybe, was off to only God knows where to find her long-lost best friend, someone she loved. And Ethan saw Gordo as competition; competition against him for Lizzie.  
  
Ethan didn't like competition, and neither was he used to it.  
  
But nothing could be done, no, Ethan was left to scour the city, which he had never seen.  
  
Even if he wasn't with Lizzie, at least he could still try to find a way to prevent Gordo from doing who knows what with his girlfriend.  
  
Ethan was at the Opera House. Not that he liked the Opera House, he found opera boring and stupid. Of course, he had nothing else to do, but wait.  
  
Ethan didn't like waiting.  
  
He walked around, dazed almost, not really seeing what he saw. He walked almost mindlessly through the many Australian opera-going fans.  
  
Ethan accidentally bumped into someone as he walked unseeing through the outside of the Opera House.  
  
"Oww," Ethan said, cursing himself. Then he looked over at whom he had bumped into.  
  
Ethan's eyes grew as wide as saucers.  
  
Ethan was in shock. It was Kate Sanders, his former girlfriend, from Middle and High school, and college.  
  
Kate glanced around at him absentmindedly. "I'm so sorry..." she began. Then, her eyes widening in surprise and disbelief, she said, "Ethan? What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
Ethan was equally surprised. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back at Hillridge."  
  
Kate obviously didn't like him treating her like his daughter or girlfriend; her eyes narrowed, almost to slits. "Am I forbidden to be in Sydney too?" she snapped.  
  
"No," Ethan said, his cheeks feeling warm. He was embarrassed by what he had just said.  
  
Kate looked at him and laughed at his predicament, but it wasn't a snobby, sarcastic, 'too-bad-for-you, sucker' laugh. It was as if she really thought he was funny.  
  
What's changed? Ethan wondered.  
  
Kate brushed her long, blond hair back, and movement that made Ethan's heart lurch.  
  
After all these years, Ethan thought. Damn it, he cursed himself. Still a crush.  
  
"So. What's up," Kate asked him.  
  
"Nothing," Ethan said quickly. "What about you?"  
  
Kate cocked her head. "I'm the lead for one of Sydney's new operas. It's called You'll Be Alright." She looked proud of herself.  
  
Ethan looked impressed. "Wow."  
  
"It was nothing," Kate said modestly. "So. Why are you really here?"  
  
Somewhere, nagging him, in the back of his mind, a voice told him not to tell her about Lizzie. "I'm just...touring," he said.  
  
"Well, you look bored," Kate commented. "Why don't you come with me? I'll show you around and stuff, or whatever."  
  
"I guess," Ethan said, wondering what she was up to.  
  
Kate grinned. "I'm not up to anything," she said, laughing.  
  
Ethan wondered how she read his mind. But of course, she'd been his girlfriend for almost 5 years. She would know.  
  
"So, come on," Kate said, grabbing his hand. She skipped ahead, like a little kid.  
  
Ethan couldn't help but to smile. Something has changed.  
  
They reached the Opera House quickly. Kate led him to the back, where there were few people, and opened a door that read 'Employees Only.'  
  
Ethan glanced out. Hundreds of people were waiting, looking like more or less like a snake coiling around the stone floors, with huge chunks of the snake almost as if it had been sliced apart. It was noisy, loud, and unappealing. Ethan just couldn't figure out how Australians found it fun.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Backstage," Kate replied. "Where else?"  
  
"Oh," Ethan said, nodding.  
  
Kate then led them through a maze of workers, almost all of them setting up props, putting on costumes and makeup, and other sorts of things people needed when they acted - or performed.  
  
"Kate!" a man in a sleek black, professional looking business suit said breathlessly, running toward her. "Get in your costume and put on your makeup!" He ushered her over to a tall brunette who had almost every part of her body pierced - well, only the parts that were actually pierce-able.  
  
Kate refused to go over. "Stan, this is my friend Ethan." Kate gestured at Ethan.  
  
Stan looked Ethan over. "You her boyfriend?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Ethan shook his head.  
  
"A pity," Stan said. "Anybody would be lucky to have her."  
  
Kate blushed red and Ethan began to laughed. Ethan saw the smile, the laugh, even the way that she talked to people, it all seemed different, somehow. Ethan had to admit, she was as attractive and beautiful as ever, and even had a better personality, almost like Lizzie's.  
  
"Well, let's get this thing on the road, peoples!" Stan said loudly - resuming his attention to the people still setting up - clapping his hands together. "We're starting this show in approximately one hour and a half, so you better be prepared."  
  
Then he looked back to Ethan. "You can stay here and watch, or you can run around Sydney for an hour," he told him. "If you decide to leave, I'll give you a backstage pass, okay? Then you can come back here whenever you feel like it."  
  
Ethan shook his head. "I'll stay here. But I appreciate your, you know, offer."  
  
"Okay," Stan agreed. "But it might not be very fun." Then he strode away, yelling "Hurry it up!" or "Keep going!" or "Faster!"  
  
"Can I explore?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Sure," Kate said, yelping in pain as the brunette accidentally pulled her now-brown hair a little too hard.  
  
Ethan wandered around the Opera House. Parts of it looked as if it was built in the nineteenth century, and Ethan told himself it probably was built during the nineteenth century. There was a lot of dust everywhere, presumably from the many actors and actresses shifting clothes, putting on makeup, moving quickly through the narrow hallways. (A/N: I've never been inside the Opera House!!!!!!!) Ethan, however, found a corridor that nobody was in, and decided to check it out.  
  
Finding that it led to a dead end, Ethan sauntered away. He met various minor actors, talked to them a bit. Most, however, were too busy - even if they'd finished dressing up, they were doing last minute rehearsals. Evidently this was something quite big.  
  
Ethan glanced at his watch...12:14. Only an hour had passed.  
  
Ethan continued his exploration of backstage Opera House, which eventually ended up back where he started, where Kate was singing softly.  
  
"What are you singing?" Ethan asked.  
  
Kate grabbed a thick book from the chair. "Page 47," she told him.  
  
Ethan flipped the pages till he reached 47. On the top there was a song labeled 'Your Heart.' Ethan scanned the page, but he really didn't know how to read it.  
  
Ethan glanced at some of the other pages. "Is this...your script?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes," Kate said.  
  
Ethan flipped to the back page. "It's almost 70 pages," he commented, his eyes growing large. "That's a lot to memorize."  
  
"We had almost 8 months," Kate told him. "Besides, it's a musical. It's actually only 50 pages without the songs in there."  
  
Ethan nodded.  
  
Kate glanced at the old grandfather clock. "It's about time for me to perform," she said. "Here's a pass." She handed him a slip of plastic paper, and bit her lip. "You get the best seats in the stadium. My gift."  
  
"Thanks," Ethan said, impressed.  
  
He left the building, and walked across the area, and fell in line.  
  
* * *  
  
It took at least forty minutes before he reached the ticket person. "Ticket, please," he said monotonously. When Ethan thought about it, he had to admit it was a terribly boring job.  
  
Ethan handed him his ticket. He inspected it, then said, "Go upstairs. Row 3, seat 9."  
  
"Thanks," Ethan said politely. He took his ticket, and went onto the elevator. It took him to a small box, about in the middle of everything. It was shaped downward, and contained only about 50 spots.  
  
There were a lot of people in the small area above the rest of the crowd, most already in their seats, some munching on popcorn, some drinking, like it was a movie theater.  
  
Ethan sat down in his designated seat and silently began to watch.  
  
The person behind him, a girl with long, red hair and almond shaped eyes, tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey," she said, winking at him seductively.  
  
Ethan sent her a disgusted look that read, 'get away,' but she didn't seem to get the message.  
  
"Wanna sit next to me?" she cooed.  
  
"Get away," Ethan said. The girl looked angry, but didn't bother him again.  
  
Just as Ethan turned back, the lights closed and a spotlight shone on Stan, who was talking.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" he shouted into his microphone. "Boys and girls, we welcome you to our annual 'theater night.' Tonight is only once a year, so be prepared to see the spectacular!"  
  
The crowd roared.  
  
"I present to you, perhaps the greatest musical in all of Australian history, You'll Be Alright!"  
  
The crowd cheered, and the show began.  
  
Thank you for reading, and please leave a review!!!!! Oh, if you want, tell me what I'm doing wrong! 


	11. Friends Again

Lizzie in Australia

Chapter 11: Friends Again

After the Show...

"Wow!" Ethan was very impressed with Kate. 

"Thanks," Kate said tiredly, but smiling, taking a damp white towel from a black plastic chair and wiping her face, which was covering her face, with gave her a distorted look, because her face was covered in makeup. But she was grinning, clearly happy, that the – no, her – show was finished, because she was the lead, and no mistakes had occurred, which made her look good.

"That show was...terrific!" Ethan continued. The show had really been long, and overdone, in Ethan's opinion, but that was the writer's problems. Kate herself acted wonderfully, sand beautifully, and looked fantastic. Ethan wouldn't be surprised if the show received 5 stars, or the highest rating that an Australian opera could receive; Ethan didn't know what that was. It had depicted of mostly a drama, with some romance in it, as well as action, but Ethan didn't think it had nearly enough action. Ethan would have really enjoyed it if there were more fighting, but most people seemed to like the show, so Ethan didn't complain.

Stan ran over to Ethan. "You were fantastic!" he congratulated her. "You were one of the best leading actresses I ever had!"

"Thanks," Kate said, smiling, if possible, even more widely. "I hope I pleased the audience."

"I'm sure you did," Stan assured her. "Your acting and singing was so fantastic, it was reminiscent of Moulin Rouge, you know, about 10 years ago. Now that was a real masterpiece of Opera. I think I'm pretty accurate when I say that most people think so too."

"Me too," Ethan said, although he'd never even heard of that movie. Well, he'd heard of it, but never watched. He'd never been a fan of opera, or musicals, finding them unpleasant and unappealing. But Ethan had to admit, that new opera was quite good.

*            *            *

"And I tripped, and fell into the water fountain!" Gordo said, laughing.

Lizzie laughed along, and so did Miranda and Matt. Gordo had been talking about the University, but the conversation had slowly eased itself along, and now Gordo was giving a lengthy description of an embarrassing moment he'd had. (A/N: This sentence took a long time to write!)

Lizzie's mind flashed back the past few hours. It was Matt, ironically, who had finally brought up a comfortable subject for them to talk about. After a while, they were talking to each other like old friends – which they were.

Lizzie looked at Gordo, and discovered that he was watching at her. He blushed, and then turned away.

Lizzie glanced at her watch. It was almost 5. The day had gone by quickly, and Lizzie was surprised that she could have so much fun with Gordo, considering the awkward situation.

Miranda, noticing Lizzie, also peeked at her watch. "Do you think we should...uh...go?"

Gordo glanced at his watch. "I guess. Wait! Do you want to have dinner with me? I mean...I'll take you guys somewhere, or something?"

"I don't have a watch!" Matt exclaimed.

"Sure," Lizzie said, hesitating. How would that go with Ethan?

"Okay," Gordo said. "I'll take you someplace cool."

"Sounds good," Lizzie said.

*****

"This is _your_ car?" Matt asked in disbelief, pointing to expensive BMW, all shiny and beautiful, sitting there in front of Gordo's apartment building.

"Yup," Gordo said, pulling out the keys from his pockets, and unlocking the doors.

Matt still looked shocked and in awe as they all climbed into the car.

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" Gordo asked them.

"We don't know," Miranda said, answering for all of them. "We've only been here for, what, 1 day? Anyway, we've only eaten dinner here once."

"Makes sense," Gordo agreed. "I'll take you to one of my favorite restaurants."

"All right."

Gordo backed the car, and then they drove on.

"We're going to Sydney," Gordo said. "So it'll be some time before you guys get to eat."

****

The restaurant that Gordo was taking them to was called _Orsta's_. "This is mainly a seafood restaurant."

"Ugh...seafood," Lizzie said. "I hate seafood. I despise seafood. I loathe seafood. I dislike seafood. I detest seafood."

"I love seafood," Miranda said.

"So do I," Gordo and Matt agreed.

"Too bad," Matt said, sticking his tongue out Lizzie.

"Childish," Lizzie retorted.

"It's effective," Gordo said, siding with Matt.

Miranda rolled her eyes, but didn't comment on it. "Come one, babies, let's go inside." She grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him away, into the restaurant."

"Wait, are those two a...an…couple?" Gordo said, frowning at them.

"Yes," Lizzie replied. "They already got married."

"Miranda and Matt, huh," Gordo said. "I never saw that one coming."

"Neither did I," Lizzie agreed.

****

The restaurant was pretty nice, and definitely a higher-class restaurant. You would order by walking around something resembling an aquarium, with tons of different kinds of fish, most live and swimming. Each pound had a designated price, and it was definitely clever. There was a menu, to order vegetables, and though seafood was its specialty, one could also choose steak, and such.

"Oyster!" Matt said loudly. 

"Hey, let's get some clams," Lizzie said. "Those are okay."

"And catfish," Gordo said, while their waitress scribbled all of this down on a small notebook. (I love catfish!!!!)

After they finished ordering, both from the seafood place and their menu, they were given a table, to relax in. Their waitress gave them a small bowl of salty peanuts, of which Matt ate the most.

"These are good," he commented.

It was a long while before the finally got their food; it most likely had to deal with there being so many people that night. However, it was delicious, they finished all of it.

****

After dessert, the friends were back on the car, heading for the hotel they were staying in.

"You know what? I just had the most brilliant idea," Matt said suddenly.

Lizzie laughed. "I doubt it."

"Since Lizzie sleeps on the ground, maybe she can stay with Gordo."

"Good idea," Miranda spoke up. "I mean, that would prevent her from being uncomfortable sleeping on the ground, yet at the same time, save like a million dollars a night!"

Gordo looked up on the review mirror at Lizzie. "What do you say?"

_This had to be part of their stupid plan to get me and Gordo together_, she thought. But if she refused, she would lose Gordo's respect, and possibly their newfound friendship altogether, which she definitely did not want. After all, they were supposed to be friends. Just 3 years ago, it would have been great. Now, she felt uncomfortable at the notion. But Matt and Miranda...they cornered her.

"All right," Lizzie said.

****

How do you like it? Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!!


	12. Little by Little

Lizzie in Australia

Hey. I got a lot of reviews for last chapter, thanks.

Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, not me.

Chapter 12: Little by Little

            "We're here," Gordo said, looking at the backseat. Lizzie lay sleeping, her blond hair scattered over the chair. It was dark out, and gloomy; it looked like a thunderstorm was heading out, perhaps tomorrow. It was late at night.

            Gordo and Lizzie had chatted with Matt and Miranda for while at the hotel, and then they'd gotten Lizzie's stuff – all 1000 pounds of it – onto the trunk of his car. Then they left.

            It was on the long road to Gordo apartment that Lizzie slept.

"Lizzie," Gordo chided gently. He opened the door, and softly prodded her.

            She groaned, and rolled slightly, but nothing else.

            Gordo rolled his eyes. Lizzie had always been a heavy sleeper.

            He was finally able to drag Lizzie's stuff up to his rooms – though lots of effort and time had been required - but was now confronted with an even bigger problem. What would he do with Lizzie?

            Gordo tried waking her up again, but this time, she didn't even budge.

            Which left him with his only solution – he'd have to carry her all the way up, definitely something he did _not_ feel like doing. He would have a lot to explain for if he accidentally dropped her on the ground.

            But it seemed that there was no other choice. He grabbed her by the hand, and then he pulled her till she was mostly out of the seat.

            Somehow, she still slept on.

            Gordo picked her up, and felt a blush come to his cheeks when he saw a kid he knew, an acquaintance, by the name of Bradley. Bradley was a distanced classmate, yet he was the closest thing to Gordo's 'friend.'

            Bradley grinned lightly at him, and jogged over. "Who's this?" he asked, peering up and down at Lizzie.

            "Old best friend," Gordo said hastily. "She's asleep, and I have to carry her up to my room."

            Bradley acquired a sly look. "So...Looks like Gordo finally found a partner to sleep with, even if he won't admit it. And damn, she's good-looking. Where'd you find her?"

            Gordo blushed and became slightly agitated. This fact only heightened Bradley's belief the two were sleeping together, something Bradley often did.

            "That's my best friend, idiot," Gordo retorted.

            "How much did she cost?

             Gordo couldn't stand him anymore. The arrogance, the smugness, just thinking that Gordo had to _buy_ a girlfriend...Gordo wanted to hit him. Hard. But Gordo refrained from it, mostly because he'd never hit a single person in his life, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Get away," Gordo snapped angrily and loudly.

            Bradley laughed, apparently feeling immune to Gordo's anger, rolled his eyes, and began jogged away. "Have a good time with...uh...whoever that hot girl is..." He disappeared around the corner.

            "Fools," Gordo muttered under his breath. He put Lizzie down. Talking with Bradley had worn out his arms, from holding Lizzie.

            Gordo began to rest his hands when Lizzie woke up. "Huh? Hello?"

            Gordo seized the opportunity to stop carrying her. "Wake up! We have to get to my room!"

            Lizzie dusted herself off. "Man, your car is dirty."

            Gordo decided that he wouldn't tell her about his trying to carry her. "I guess it is. I'll clean it up sometime.

            "Come on," he urged. "Let's go."

            Lizzie rolled her eyes and followed Gordo.

*          *            *

            "How about this one?"

            The sound of Lizzie's voice snapped Gordo back to reality. He shook off any thoughts of kissing Lizzie away, and focused at what she was saying.

            "Uh...what?" he asked sheepishly.

            "I said, how about this one," she repeated, holding up a movie. She was looking through Gordo very large box of DVD's, trying to find one to watch. Unfortunately, she wasn't very successful. Gordo had lots of movies, mainly because watching them could improve his directing career. Every Saturday he watched one, just to pick up a new insight on directing. His large DVD box, though, made it hard for Lizzie to choose one.

            "Pick the one you like," he said dryly.

            "I like this one, this one, this one, this one, this one..." she rambled on, using her hands to gesture at the movies.

            "...And this one," she finished. "So I want you to decide. What'll it be?"

            "How about _Star Wars_?" he asked. "That's a good movie."

            Lizzie almost laughed. "That movie? _That movie_?"

            "Why not?"

            "First of all, it's a guy movie. And...That's it." Lizzie told him impatiently.

            Gordo laughed. "Come on. That's a girl's movie." He pointed to the movie that Lizzie was holding.

            "So?" was Lizzie only answer.

            Gordo rolled his eyes. "Okay. We'll watch that one." He took the box of popcorn that was in the microwave and settled down onto his large couch, taking the remote control. Lizzie inserted the disc, and then he pressed play.

*            *            *

Lizzie's eyes were glued to the screen for most of the time. She was able to tear them away, however, when she had to go to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Lizzie saw a small picture frame hanging on the wall. She inspected it closely. It appeared to be a class...

With a start, she realized that it was she and Gordo in their eighth-grade class. Lizzie blushed when she realized that that in the picture, she was kissing his cheek.

Lizzie tried to put it all out of her mind, including the wonderful memories of her first year in high school. That year, she and Gordo had grown much closer. Close enough for Lizzie to call him her boyfriend.

But then, Ethan had come looking for her, and Lizzie was still ashamed to say that she ditched Gordo for Ethan.

When she returned, she noticed Gordo was fast asleep. She glanced at him, unconsciously noting that he looked so attractive, so gorgeous, with his curly hair spread across his face.

Lizzie shoved the thoughts aside and resumed the movie, but somehow she couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking of Gordo.

Lizzie closed the movie, thinking to go to sleep.

"Lizzie?" Gordo said sleepily.

"Yeah?" Lizzie asked.

"I love you." Lizzie opened her eyes in shock, and then she realized that Gordo's eyes were still closed, and that he was dreaming.

Lizzie closed the door of the guest room, and was soon fast asleep.

*            *            *

"Where's Lizzie?" It was Ethan, over the phone.

"Not here," Matt said, licking his lips, still savoring the taste of Miranda's own lips.

"Well then, where is she? Showering?"

"Well..."

"Where'd she go?" Ethan demanded, his voice growing louder.

"Well...She's kinda...at Gordo's house." There. It was out.

"At 10 at night? What is she thinking? Are they dating?" Ethan sounded angrier with Lizzie than concerned for their relationship.

"There's no reason for her to sleep on the ground when she can sleep on a bed!" Matt half-yelled. "Just because you're here doesn't mean you control her now!"

"All right," Ethan said, giving in, but Matt could hear the heavy sarcasm in his voice, and he knew Ethan would be talking to Lizzie, angrily, quite soon.

Of course, sleeping on the ground wasn't the only reason Lizzie was at Gordo's house. Their blossoming relationship, Matt and Miranda felt, needed to be taken to the next level – and that meant that Ethan had to stay out of the way.

*            *            *

I'm going to start introducing previews of the next chapter onto the current one. The preview is straight from the chapter, which I have already finished. Please review PLEASE!!!! Thanks.

*            *            *

"Wow," he choked out. "I never knew..."

Larry looked puzzled, confused, but then he gave a warm smile. "Congratulations, David," he said.

Lizzie glanced at Miranda and Matt. All three knew about Scam, of course, who didn't? It was clear that they were just a surprised as she was. 

"Wow." That was all Matt managed to say.

*            *            *

What's happening? Wait for the release of the next chapter, to find out!!!


	13. Interviewing Gordo

Lizzie in Australia

Thanks for all the reviews for my story. I'm going for 100 now.

Chapter 13: Interviewing Gordo

"Hey Lizzie," Gordo said cheerfully, the next morning. If he felt at all uncomfortable sleeping on the couch all night, he sure didn't show it.

"Hey," Lizzie said, still trying to get her eyes open. She grabbed a piece of toast.

"Here," Gordo said. He took the toast out of her hand, and began spreading butter on it.

"Thanks," Lizzie said, but she was too tired to really appreciate the gesture.

"It's nothing," Gordo said. He handed her the buttered toast. Lizzie monotonously began to much down on it.

"I'm off," Gordo said, a little while later. "I have to go back to the university today. I already skipped a class."

"Okay," Lizzie agreed.

"If you watch the television later today...maybe..." Gordo looked uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Just surf around at around 7, okay?" 

"All right," Lizzie said, but she wondered what he was talking about.

As Gordo left, he waved good-bye to her.

*            *            *

"Hey Lizzie," Miranda said, greeting her as Lizzie opened the door for them.

"Hey," Lizzie replied, much more awake than she had been when she had nearly the exact same conversation with him perhaps an hour earlier.

"Hey." Matt addressed him much as the same way Gordo had earlier.

"So, what's up for today?" Matt asked them. Lizzie looked wistfully out the window toward the great buildings that compromised the University that Gordo attended.

Miranda caught her sentiment and laughed.

It was nearly ten in the morning, so they decided to stay at the apartment until lunch, when they would leave, and then they would return later, at around 6, so Lizzie could start surfing the television, as Gordo instructed her to do.

Lunch composed of poorly made sandwiches, compliments of the great Matt Mcguire. Matt himself drank 3 cans of Pepsi.

*            *            *

Later, after lunch, Lizzie, Matt, and Miranda were on the car, driving down the highway at high speed, since there was virtually no one on it, as to reach their destination quicker.

Since Sydney seemed deprived of tourist attractions, Lizzie and Miranda told Matt they were "forced" to go shopping. The two girls happily cruised the large mall in the center of the town while Matt was reduced to carrying their unwanted bags, and sometimes he would be able to convince his wife and sister to visit the occasional Game Stop, though he wasn't very successful at that. After some experience, Matt found it easier to convince a rabbit to eat a tiger than the two to stop shopping for more than a couple of minutes.

Matt just couldn't understand them, as he found shopping for clothes boring and dull, would have much rather stayed home and played his Playstation, or his computer, with the latest games.

Sometimes girls just couldn't be understood.

So for about 3 and a half hours, Matt walked tediously, to the point where he felt like his feet were sore, because the fact was, he was weighed down by the many bags that Miranda and Lizzie forced him to carry.

"How much did you spend this afternoon?" Matt asked later, when they were heading back toward Gordo's apartment.

"Only 300 dollars," Lizzie said. 

"I only spent 180," Miranda offered. "Not as much as Lizzie."

 "_Only_ 180 bucks," Matt said sarcastically. "That's about how much we save in one month."

"Well, you have to pay to keep me happy," Miranda said, grinning.

"I hope I can get a husband like Matt," Lizzie teased. "To carry everything for me, and pay for everything I want."

"Shut up," Matt said good-naturedly.

It was already seven by the time they reached Gordo's apartment, Lizzie rushed in and instantly began flipping through the channels, while Matt (mostly) and Miranda (a little) carried in the hundreds of bags the girls had purchased earlier that afternoon.

Lizzie just reached _Larry King Live_ when she saw Larry was interviewing a very strangely familiar person.

"Hello, and welcome to our show." Larry was introducing himself, and Gordo.

"Today, we are interviewing a very special person.

"His name is David Gordon," Larry finished. 

"Hello, David."

"Hello," Gordo said uncertainly. 

"David has set a world record for the movie industry," Larry told his audience. Matt and Miranda were quiet, watching Larry with rapt attention, the kind of attention you would see the hungriest tiger to give to a pack of powerful moose. "He is, to be sure, the _youngest ever movie director to be nominated for Best Picture in  the Oscars._"

"No, Peter Jackson should get credit for that," Gordo said modestly. "I am, after all, only the co-director."

"Did you know Mr. Jackson has resigned his nomination for Best Picture, and has given you the honor of accepting this award?"

Apparently, Gordo did not know.

"By his own words, Mr. Jackson proclaimed that _Scam_ was actually supposed to be a life-like tutorial for you, of the movie-making industry," Larry informed him. "He, nor any of the actors or producers, thought that the movie would break so many sales records by earming over 2 million dollars in it's first week, and has now earned over 450 million dollars, just less than half a year after it's initial release? The only movie ever to have gone this large was _Star Wars Episode 3_, earning only a mere 100 thousand dollars more than _Scam_ on it's first week, and earning 950 million dollars in 2 years. Given the circumstances, I predict that _Scam_ to earn even more. Top critics claim the movie could even earn over a billion dollars in 1 year."

Gordo was, in effect, extremely stunned. He'd directed to movie, to be sure, but never even in his wildest dreams could he have realized that the movie he directed had been so great. He never knew that this movie had such an impact on the movie-making industry. And to think, he only earned less than 200 thousand for it!

"Wow," he choked out. "I never knew..."

Larry looked puzzled, confused, but then he gave a warm smile. "Congratulations, David," he said.

Lizzie glanced at Miranda and Matt. All three knew about Scam, of course, who didn't? It was clear that they were just a surprised as she was. 

"Wow." That was all Matt managed to say.

"Tell me about it," Miranda agreed.

Back on television, Gordo had to get past his shock pretty quickly. Larry was storming him with a barrage of questions.

"What did you want to be when you were a child? Did you love movie directing? How does it feel to have all this thrust upon you?"

Gordo could stare in response.

*            *            *

"Did you know he broke the sales of every movie?!" Lizzie exclaimed over the phone. Lizzie was talking with Ethan, and it was apparent even to Lizzie, who sometimes held a blind spot to Ethan, that he wasn't nearly impressed as Lizzie herself was.

"Great accomplishment,' Ethan finally said unconvincingly, surrendering to Lizzie's unending barrage of Gordo's achievement.

Lizzie, catching on to Ethan's depression, stopped yapping and hushed for a minute.

"Lizzie, is it okay if we talked a bit?" Ethan said, his voice calm and monotone. Lizzie would have betted her life savings he wasn't pleased with her. Even though they'd only dated once in 2 years, she could still predict what mood he was in; that is, if he hadn't changed since their last date.

"Okay, where?" Lizzie said, hoping they wouldn't break up once again.

"Let's meet tomorrow night, at, say, _Hard Rock Café_, okay?" 

"All right." Lizzie said her byes, even though she had no clue where Hard Rock Café was. She'd find out from Gordo.

To tell the truth, it was beginning to become quite difficult to stop thinking of Gordo. She could still smell his scent, see his handsome face in her daydreams.

And the main problem lay in Gordo.

Lizzie truthfully didn't know what she would feel if Ethan dumped her again. It would never be as harsh as 2 years ago, the first time he dumped her. Unfortunately, Lizzie knew that Gordo was terribly messing up her and Ethan's relationship. Gordo might even be strong enough in her thoughts that Lizzie wouldn't even care.

Lizzie knew all true relationships were based on trust, but even more important, love. What was the point of being Ethan's girlfriend for another couple of years, and maybe marry him, if she just couldn't love him enough? What was the point of marrying him if she was enamored with Gordo? Lizzie didn't want to betray anyone, no matter who she was with. Honesty was the key to all loving relationships, and if she didn't have that with Ethan, their relationship would fall apart and shatter.

Perhaps it would be better if Ethan dumped her. She could think through her feelings, for Gordo and for Ethan. Even if Ethan hadn't been in the picture, Lizzie still wouldn't have asked Gordo out; she didn't want to destroy their re-found friendship.

So maybe it was better for her to be with Ethan. Anyway, she'd have little chance with Gordo; it was too early. Better to wait.

Yes, she decided. She would try to salvage her and Ethan's relationship.

*            *            *

"You were great!" Matt congratulated to Gordo later that evening, during their  dinner. They had a particularly messy dinner consisting of burned pizza and spaghetti; compliments of Matt and Miranda, who both didn't know how to cook. Lizzie didn't either, but she wasn't cooking, she was spending her time brooding.

"Thanks," Gordo said modestly, but everyone could see he was proud of his reputation as youngest director for whatever it was.

The dinner went by with lots of chatting, mostly about Gordo and his claim to fame. Lizzie wasn't particularly fond of burned food, so she ate little.

Later that evening, after Miranda and Matt left, Lizzie was left alone with Gordo, who was cleaning the dishes.

"Congrats," Lizzie said, feeling her face burn red with a crush. _A physical one,_ she mused, or at least hopefully it was a physical one.

"Thanks," Gordo said, smiling, as he'd done most of the evening.

Lizzie remembered with startling clarity of when Gordo had said he'd loved her. It was from a dream, sure, but did it really mean something? Lizzie didn't know, and she wanted to ask him, but it was sure to be embarrassing for him, so she refrained from asking him.

Was that what was bothering. Gordo had proclaimed his love for her in a dream, and now she had a crush on him? She'd had a crush on him since eighth grade, even when she'd dated Ethan, and that crush was returning to her, loud and clear. There was no denying that the feelings weren't there; they were. The only problem was how to deal with them.

Lizzie left the room then, not knowing what to say. She took a shower, wanting to be alone with her thoughts, of the previous and the current day.

Something was happening to her.

When Lizzie realized that a simple smile from Gordo made her feel so strangely, even if it was a picture, Lizzie might even be past a crush. The feeling was inevitable, so why was she so bothered? Lizzie was sure Miranda felt the same way about Gordo, once. Or had she?

Lizzie was too confused now. She couldn't get her thoughts straight. As she lay sleeping, a whirlwind of dreams and memories flashed by her, and in her dream, Lizzie had to make a terrible choice.

Ethan or Gordo?

*            *            *            *

I'm pretty sure this is my story's longest chapter. Like it? Please review! Thanks; the preview is coming up.

*            *            *            *

"No!" Lizzie cried. "I'm not ready!"

"Choose," he said, his voice deadly calm and angry. "Choose."

"I can't," Lizzie protested weakly. "It's too early."

"Me, or him Lizzie," he said, his voice trailing away...

*            *            *            *

Who's he? And what's he making Lizzie choose? Find out all this, and more, on the next chapter of Lizzie in Australia! Review!


End file.
